Some time ago the benefits of exercising a person's body while the body is in an inverted position, with the head down, were publicized. With the body in an inverted position, some of the compression of the internal organs caused by gravity can be counteracted. Additionally, when the body is hung by the feet and ankles in an inverted position, the body can assume a more natural posture than is possible when a person is standing or sitting. This improved posture is particularly beneficial for the back. Further, when the body is inverted, certain exercises can be performed that are not possible when the body is in an upright position.
One device that has been developed for inverting the body for the purpose of stretching it and gaining the benefits of gravity body traction is a flat backboard attached to a fulcrum. The user lays on the board and anchors his feet to it. The user then can rotate the device to an inverted position by shifting his center of gravity to the other side of the fulcrum by raising his arms. However, the range of exercise maneuvers that are possible on this device is limited because the user remains attached to the board when he is in the inverted position.
A device that has eliminated the need for the backboard is a pair of ankle bracelets or boots disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447. These bracelets or boots are attached to the user's ankles, and have foam padding on the inside and metal on the outside. A hook on the anterior side of the ankle hooks over a bar one inch in diameter or less suspended several feet above the foundation surface. The user hooks the hook over the bar and hangs in the inverted position. He has considerable freedom of movement because only his ankles are attached to a stationary object. These boots are sometimes used in conjunction with the above-mentioned fulcrum apparatus.
Nevertheless, the ankle bracelets or boots have severe limitations in that many people who have some back problems have difficulty putting the boots on without assistance and many users find it impossible to raise their legs to the bar from which they intend to hang without some assistance. Additionally, it has been found that the pressure on the foot, ankle, and heel areas associated with the use of these ankle bracelets or boots causes discomfort in many users, and prevents long periods of use of the apparatus. Thus, many people are deprived of the full benefits of exercising in the inverted position.